Flucht nach Venedig
by Zarinha Lobo
Summary: Wie Mosca und Riccio sich trafen...


Flucht nach Venedig

_Wie Mosca und Riccio sich trafen_

„Wieder Flüchtlingsboot nahe Italienischer Küste entdeckt. 150 afrikanische Flüchtlinge vorübergehend festgenommen, 20 weitere werden gesucht."

So lautete der Artikel, der am Morgen in der Zeitung erschienen war.

Mosca konnte kaum Italienisch, aber die paar Wörter konnte er gerade entziffern. Außerdem sprach das Bild, von dem überfüllten Schiff darunter für sich.

‚Zwanzig', dachte er. Ziemlich wenig, dafür das sie ihnen allen die Freiheit versprochen hatten. Die Freiheit in Italien.

Mosca war ohne zu Zögern an Bord gegangen, als spontan ein Platz freigeworden war. Das Geld hatte er seit Jahren gespart und die letzten Groschen von großzügigen Verwandten zugesteckt bekommen. Ein bohrendes Gefühl von schlechtem Gewissen strömte durch Moscas Körper. Er und ein Freund hatten Wache gehalten in dieser Nacht. Sie hatten mit angehaltenem Atem der Küste Italiens entgegengesehen, die nach monatelanger Überfahrt endlich am Horizont erschienen war. Dann waren die Boote näher gekommen.

In jeher Panik hatten Mosca und der drei Jahre jüngere Josse sich das Beiboot geschnappt und ohne jemanden zu wecken waren sie im Morgengrauen verschwunden, von den Polizeibooten davon, waren gefahren und gefahren bis sie an eine Küste gespült worden waren. Venedig. Italien. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Zumindest dachte Mosca das damals. In diesem Moment hatte er geglaubt er all seine Wünsche wären in Erfüllung gegangen.

Er war der letzte gewesen. Sein Vater, seine Mutter, Schwester und der kleine Bruder waren bei einem dieser sinnlosen Bürgerkriege im westlichen Afrika ums Leben gekommen.

Als er endlich, Wochen nach ihrem Tod aus dem stehts anhaltenden Ohnmachtsgefühl erwacht war, hatte er angefangen so hart er nur konnte zu arbeiten. Für eine Fahrkarte in die Freiheit. Sei es mit einem illegalen Flüchtlingsboot. Er wollte nach Europa, nach Italien. Er wollte aufwachen in einem warmen Bett und keine Angst haben müssen, vor einer Meute brüllender Männer, die mit vermummten Gesichtern und knallenden Gewehren in sein Zimmer stürmten. Nicht von den Schreien seinen Schwestern, der Mutter, dem kleinen Bruder aufwachen. Nicht seinen Vater in den letzten Zügen wimmern hören. Nie mehr Krieg erleben. Nur raus hier. Raus.

Und nun. Nun stand er hier, eine zerfledderte Zeitung aus dem Mülleiner in der Hand, einen Haufen gackernder Tauben neben sich, in einer Traube von unbekannten Menschen.

Josse hatte sich drei Tage später von der venezianischen Polizei erwischen lassen, wie er einer alten Dame die Handtasche stehlen wollte. Mosca hatte sich feige hinter einer dieser steinernen Statuen versteckt, die auf dem großen Platz standen, dem Markusplatz.

Wieder übergoss sich ein Schauer von schlechtem Gewissen über Moscas Kopf.

Josse war vermutlich längst wieder in Afrika. Alle Flüchtlinge, die erwischt wurden waren, wurden früher oder später zurückgebracht. Mosca riss den Artikel behutsam aus der Zeitung und faltete ihn zweimal, bevor er ihn in die Hosentasche steckte. Ein kleines Loch war unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, aber noch war es nicht groß genug, als das das Papier hindurchpassen würde. Mit langen Schritten überquerte Mosca den Markusplatz. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt nicht zu lange an für die Menschen gut sichtbaren Plätzen stehen zu bleiben. Obgleich es schon wieder fast eine Woche her sein musste, seit sie Josse geschnappt hatten.

Mosca versuchte den Gedanken an ihn zu verdrängen. Während der langen, eintönigen Überfahrt hatte sich eine art stilles Verständnis, eine geheime, nur für die beiden sichtbare Übereinkunft zwischen den beiden Jungen eingestellt. Fast hatte er eine Art kleinen Bruder in dem 12 Jährigen gesehen. Aber Josse hatte im Gegensatz zu ihm noch Familie in Afrika. Es war anzunehmen, das es ihm den Verhältnissen entsprechend gut ging. Immerhin war er nicht vollkommen allein, so wie Mosca. Plötzlich wurde der dunkelhäutige Junge von lauten Stimmen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sie schienen aus einer der kleinen Gassen zu kommen, die vom Platz abgingen.

Langsam schlich Mosca näher. Tatsächlich. Zwei Kerle mit schwarzen Tüchern vor Mund und Nase hatten einen Jungen eingekesselt. Einer hielt ihm ein Messer unter die Nase, der andere war dabei ihm den Rucksack abzunehmen.

„Hey!", Mosca sprintete los. Er war sicher nicht älter, als die beiden Angreifer, aber immerhin recht groß für seine fünfzehn Jahre und die dunkle Haut schreckte noch viele Leute hier ab.

So war es auch. Ob es die laute Stimme war, die hastigen Schritte, oder der Anblick des großen, schwarzen Jungen, der mit Vollgas auf sie zugeraunt kam, die beiden Männer flüchteten, laut fluchend, sogar das Messer lies der eine fallen. Der schreiende Junge umklammerte den Rucksack und starrte mit bebenden Lippen auf seinen rechten Arm.

Ein feines Blutrinnsel rann aus dem aufgerissenen Ärmel.

Mosca war schon bei ihm. Der Junge schniefte und krempelte den Ärmel hoch. Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck beugte er sich vor, saugte Dreck aus der Schnittwunde und spuckte aus. Mosca hatte bereits das gestreifte Taschentuch herausgekramt, das er vor wenigen Tagen in einer Gondel gefunden hatte und wickelte es dem Jungen fest um den Arm.

Er konnte kaum 10 Jahre alt sein, die Haare waren stoppelkurz, dunkelblond, die Augen, braun wie Haselnüsse versuchten angestrengt wütend und tapfer zugleich auszusehen, aber eine verräterische Pfütze hatte sich bereits darunter gebildet.

Der Junge schniefte und sah Mosca an: „Die wollten das Geld, weißt du.", sagte er und die Stimme wackelte bedrohlich. „Ich bin nämlich Taschendieb und heute war ein guter Tag könnte man sagen. Die ham mir schon mal die Tasche abgenommen, als ich gerade nen amerikanischen Pfarrer ausgenommen hatte. Ich sage dir der hatte Kohle, ne ganze Woche wär ich durchgekommen damit!"

Mosca hob die Brauen. Der Kleine schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Das schnell gebrabbelte Italienisch war für den afrikanischen Jungen kaum zu verstehen, aber immerhin hatte der Knirps aufgehört zu schniefen und lies ihn einen Blick in seinen Rucksack werfen.

Mosca hielt die Luft an. Mindestens sechs verschieden große Brieftaschen lagen da übereinander gestapelt und noch einige hundert Lire hingen lose dazwischen.

„Guter Tag, heute.", sagte der Junge wieder und grinste schief.

„Nimm! Du hast mich gerettet! Ich teile mit dir!", er hielt Mosca die Tasche hin.

Erschrocken schüttelte Mosca den Kopf, als er verstand, was der Junge von ihm wollte. „Dein Geld.", sagte er knapp und wandte sich zum gehen. Der Kleine flitzte nebenher und fing gleich wieder an zu reden.

„Gehört mir ja auch nicht, eigentlich. Zwei sind von einem dicken Ehepaar, eine ist von einer feinen Lady mit riesem Hut, und die andern sind aus einer deutschen Reisegruppe. Die passen nie auf, die deutschen.", er schüttelte den Kopf und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um mit Mosca mit zu halten. „Wo gehen wir hin? Weißt du was zum schlafen?"

Mosca schüttelte langsam den Kopf und blieb an der Straßenecke stehen. Kein Polizist war zu sehen, vermutlich war es ihnen auch zu heiß geworden. Sogar die Tauben schienen langsam an diesem Tag und die Touristen saßen schwitzend in den Cafes, winkten nur ab und zu mit letzter Kraft einen der übereifrigen Kellner herbei, um einen neuen Eiskaffee, oder ein Stück fettige Torte zu bestellen. „Mist, ich auch nicht.", griff der Knirps den letzten Satz wieder auf und schlenderte unbekümmert über den nahezu leeren Markusplatz.

„Vielleicht können wir in die Eingangshalle vom Hotel ‚ ', ich hab den Portier da mal nen Gefallen getan und er schuldet mir was. Ansonsten penn ich öfter in den Schuppen für die Gondeln, die schließen sie nie richtig ab, oder wir gehen in die Kirche.", fragend sah er Mosca an und fragend blickte Mosca zurück. „Biste stumm, oder was?", fragte der Junge und holte schon Luft zum nächsten Satz. Schnell hielt Mosca ihn am Hemdskragen fest, überhörte das ratschende Geräusch von reißendem Stoff und hielt dem Jungen eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Slow!", sagte er und lies den Jungen los. „Sprich langsamer! Lento!"

Der Junge sah ihn überrascht an. „Sprichst du überhaupt Italienisch?", fragte er und betonte jedes Wort. „Wenig.", brachte Mosca heraus. „Sprich langsam.", wiederholte er und ging weiter über den Platz. „Kein Problem. Ich bring dir alles bei, was man wissen muss.", leierte der Junge schon wieder herunter. „Ich bin Riccio.", er lief jetzt rückwärts, sah Mosca ins Gesicht und streckte eine Hand aus. „Und du?"

„Mosca.", sagte Mosca.

Riccio grinste und entblößte dabei zwei ordentliche Zahnlücken.

„Danke Mosca.", sagte er und versuchte ein Lächeln.

Mosca lächelte auch, er nickte und ergriff Riccios Hand.


End file.
